Thunder Kiss
by runman2
Summary: What if Haruhi met dome one that is her biggest fear yet is falling in love with at the same time. Will she accept him or will she run off. HaruhixOc because those things are endangered and awesome.
1. My type shall be

Haruhi screamed as her limbs were being ripped apart one at a time. As she was screaming she noticed everyone else. Hikaru and Kauro already dead with their mouths kissing. Hani limbs mangled with cake and candy stuffed down his throat painfully choking him. Mori... oh god ... his body to mangled to even know it was him. Finally Kyoya stabbed with several knives wrapped with barb wire with his police force dead all around.

She was shocked when the man who did this to all her friends. She was so shocked that when she saw him all the pain turned to shock. The man who did this was...

Haruhi suddenly woke up with her heart pumping, head aching, and sweat rolling down her face. She was scared but dismissed it quickly when she saw she was going to be late. So she made a quick breakfist for her and her dad. After that she got dress and sprinted to school barely making it in time.

When she got there the memory of the nightmare still in her mind she quickly made her way to the twins and huged them crying. The twins though confused quickly returned the hug. This made the fangirls go wild. The twins ask " Why are you giving us a hug Haruhi?" they said at the same time. She responded by saying that she had a nightmare with them getting brutally murdered by Tamaki. Hikaru's famous temper staying the same. Before they could say why the teacher ccame in. " Class today we having a new student named Roy Yami." As he said that a boy with looks that can easily beat Tamika and Kyoya's looks combined.

He had gray hair that made him look younger but more mature at the same time. He had gray eyes that looked wise while still young with mystery surronding. He had the uniform but at the same time had his own style to it. He had the same coat and pants, but also had a lightning blue shirt instead of a white one. He also had several bracelets and rings that made him more conservative instead of flashier. The thing that caught the classes eye first was the scar going down the left eye. He also had this aura that made him so mysterious that everyone wanted to crack.

The class erupted with whispers like " Is he going to be a new host?" and " How did he get that scar?" The teacher told them to quiet down so Roy could intoduce himself. " Hi I'm Roy Yami. I come from America and I hope we could be friends." The class exploded with cheers and moes. Some of the girls even fainted.

While all of this was happening Haruhi was finding herself drawn to him. She (being her dense self) did not know what this was, but quickly dismissed it for nothing. The teacher said "You could sit behind Mr. Fujioka. Fujioka please raise your hand." When she did Roy came walking to her. For some strange reason Hikaru found himself suddenly hating Roy but not knowing why when he walked by.

When he was seated Haruhi introduced herself "Hi I'm Haruhi" Roy responded with "Roy..." Before he could finish the twins put their arms around Haruhi and said that they were the Hitachin said hi and started to pay attention to the teacher and take notes like Haruhi was even though the twins still had their arms around her.

The twins started to hug and nuzzle Haruhi, much to her annoyance. When they got to the host club Haruhi's nightmare came back and she started to hug the entire host club exept for Tamika. "MOTHER! MY DAUGHTER ISN'T HUGGING ME LIKE SHE DID YOU. Tamika then went to his emo corner while the twins started to tease him.

"Tamika the only reason I'm not hugging you, but avoid you is because in my nightmare you were not being tortured." This made Tamika span Haruhi around screaming that he will will protect her and never let her get hurt. "Tamika your hurting me." Tamika suddenly disappeared into his emo corner where the aura turn darker then Nekozawa.

Then they hearded the door about to open so they got into postion.

( Roy's p.o.v)

Man how big is this school. I hurried down the he met someone who hopefully knew where he was. "Excuse me, can you tell me how I could get out of here." But the girl just stared at me then did a creepy (and loud) laugh. "You are perfect for the host club." She said as I was being pull against my will to music room three. I didn't know what was happening to me at that time but all i could see was a bright light and a attack of rose petals that will have me meet my true love.

(third person p.o.v)

In came Renge as she dragged a poor boy who just so happened to be Roy. "Umm... hi." When haruhi saw him her heart jumped a little. Not knowing why but decieded on not telling anyone. "Your perfect." Roy not knowing what was going on but decieding on just going with it said " Anything just to be closer to you my dear." The way he said it added the kind of mystery that every girl would want to figure out. This also made Haruhi's heart twinge a little with hints of pain. She didn't know what it was but decieded to ignore it. All the while Renge's eyes soared as she found the perfect host. "You will be the **MYSTERIOUS TYPE!**" Of course no one had a say in this because of Kyoya. And that is how Roy Yami came to be the new host for the Ouran High School Host Club.

This also left some type of mystery and new love in the host club. Tune in next time to find out wht happens next in Thunder Kiss. Now then I am off to find some other fanfic to narrate. Until we meet again good bye.


	2. Kiss that sparked a million flames

(Roy's p.o.v.)

O.k so i am in a club (agaisnt my will I might add) where rich handsome boys with to much time on there hands entertain other rich kids with to much time with there hands. So in other words I'm in a club with a bunch of man-whores. There is Mittsuki the cute-type who is 18 and knows martail arts who likes to be called Hunny, Then Takashi who is the Strong and silent type who is also 18, serves Hunny, and doesn't talk. He likes to be called Mori. Then there is Hikaru and Kauro the little devil type who play an incest act. Then there is the man behind the scences Kyoya the cool type but is also known as Mommy and shadow king. He is the vice president and has a 100 army police force. Then **[ A/N I just noticed that there are a lot of thens]** there is the king of the host club, the mellow dramtic,idiotic king Tamika. He is the prince charming type. He gets most of the clients.

Then there is her. I knew it was a she not a he because she was once my lover in one of her past lives. Thats right I'm talking abou the natural type host Haruhi Fujioka my lover, my soulmate, and the one I was meant to be with for all of eternaty.

Now that the introduction is compete we can continue with the story.

(third person p.o.v.)

"Wait, so if this is a host club why Harhi a girl." "What are you talking about Haruhi is a boy. Look at all of that muscle he's carring around" " Give it up guys he already knows so we might as well tell him every..." But before she can finish the trio is nowhere in sight as well as Roy. Haruhi follows the trail of dust to find Roy tied to a chair with the trio questioning him. " What are your intentions to do with my daughter." "Wait when was Haruhi your daughter, why am I tied up, and give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops on you guys?" "Because my family has a 100 police force tha can shipp you out of the country ." Said Kyoya. "Any way" Said Haruhi as she untied Roy. "I'm sorry about their treatment it's just that they are very annoying bastards that it makes it impoosible to do anthing" Spat Haruhi. "MOMMY HARUHI IS SAYING THOSE MEAN WORDS AGAIN!" Said Tamika as he went to his emo corner while Hunny tried to coax him out with cake. " It's no big deal but could someone explain to me why a girl is in a host club." "Haruhi broke a vase and owes us 8 million yen-" "- so she works it off as a host to pay us back."

"Wow that is some major debt you have there Haruhi. Maybe I can help you out a little" Roy said as he brought his head closer to Haruhi's so much so that they were almost kissing. Haruhi's face turned beet red when that happened. "I would be very thank ful for that" This managed to bring Tamika out of his corner saying things about protecting his daughter from the devil.

"Hey Hikaru did you feel some kind of shock when we were dragging Roy." "Now that you mention it I did feel a shock." This of course rose the twins intrest

"So Roy how was your first day." A girl asked. " I don't know but it suddenly got better when you stared talking." Roy said. The girls in the backround suddenly screamed moe. Roy checked the clock and said " Ah man I'm going to be late." As Roy started to go to the door he was blocked by the twins. " Where are you going" " To my job . Now if you excuse me." He tried to get passed but failed. " You know jobs are not allowed." Said Kyoya with one of his famous smiles. " I know that is why i got permission first." "so Roy-" "- what is your job." Asked the twins. "None of your buisness now if you excuse me." " Up,up,up Roy you forgot about your custamors." Said Kyoya. " Fine I'll take care of it."

He then did something that made all of the custamors faint, Hikaru and Kauro want to kill him, Tamika faint as well, and Haruhi's heart soar. He kissed Haruhi. A kiss that might of included tongue. " So am I allowed to go now seeing that my customers are all on the ground." Haruhi's mouth still in the air. " I'll KILL YOU!" Screamed Hikaru as he raced to Roy fist rose about to strike when Roy suddenly got out of the way and speeded out the door.

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

The kiss was amazing . His hot steamy lips collided with mine before I even saw it coming. The way his lips moved. I couldn't beleive what was happening to me. All I knew was that I wanted more.

(third person P.O.V)

Everyoe stop what they were doing to get the jist of things. So in order to leave Roy kissed Haruhi (who's lips are still in the air), dodged Hikaru's punch and left for a job they have no idea what it is.

Hikaru still boiling with anger went after Roy along with Kauro and Tamika who just revived.

(Hikaru's P.O.V)

I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!

(third person P.O.V.)

Off they went. Chasing down Roy like a common criminal. Kyoya thinking about profit and how he could use this to his advantage. Renge writing like mad for her new book. Hunny and Mori eating cake. Haruhi reliezed that the kiss was over and hid her face which was beet red.

-time skip-

Everyone was talking about what happened at the host club yesterday. Haruhi was bombarred with questions while Hikaru and Kauro still thinking about ways to kill Roy. Then in came Roy. The room was dead silent. Before anyone saw what was happening Hikaru already lounged at Roy who simply side stepped out of the way. When Hikaru got back up, he started punching like a mad man Roy blocked everyone. Roy seeing that the teacher was about to come did that neck press thing (you know the one in star trek) To knock Hikaru out.

"HIKARU!" Screamed Kauro as he head to his brother. "What did you do to him." " I just knocked him out. Don't worry about he'll come soon. Just take him to the nurse." Said Roy as he went to his desk. Everyone didn't say a word. Roy Yami managed to beat Hikaru with one move while blocking all of punches. He then sat at his desk like nothing happened. Like he was used to this. That was what creeped people out the most. The teacher came in as Kauro was dragging Hikaru to the nurse. The teacher was oblivoius and continued with class as normal.

END

There you have it folks a new chapter.


	3. If they find out oh god

**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone me here. I'm so so so sorry I forgot about the disclaimer so I'll say it now. Runman2 does not own Ouran High School Host Club There I feel better now. As I was saying This is my first story and i am nervous. I probaly should of put this in the first chapter but who cares. I am afraid that i am making Roy a gary/mary sue. I don't know what they are and I'm proud. I just don't want to make him perfect okay. **

**Anyway I am thankful to my one reviewer (who reviewed twice. Awesome!) Freekness. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope this won't take too long to update. On with the show. -**

(Third Person)

"Mommy get all the information you can on that devil! I don't want him to be near my Haruhi ever again! Said Tamika. "All right Daddy . I've been trying for the last _hour_." Said Kyoya. "Well try harder!" Screamed Tamika. Kyoya giving Tamika one of his death glares. Oh how he hated it when that idiot wouldn't shut up. This is even worse considering that he had been trying to find information on Roy Yami for a long time. "What are you Roy Yami?" Whispered Kyoya.

- Time skip-

(Roy's P.O.V.)

"Hello ladies how are you today" I said to the girls. I of course did put a little gleam in my eye and had a swave poker face on to keep up my type of course. " Is it true that you and Haruhi are Dating?" All of the guest (and Hunny for some reason) ask at the same time.

"Well that my fine ladies ,and Hunny, are going to have to ask haruhi not me for that answer." They all moaned.

I went over to Kyoya's place while the trio **[A/N so sorry if i didn't make it clear. I think i did but oh well it doesn't matter. The trio are Hunny, Tamika, and Renge. Hikaru and Kauro couldn't make it so they are filling in. For now.]** were making their way to my table. " Sooo, what did you want to see me for Kyoya?" "Yes, well I would like to know some Imformation about you." Said Kyoya.

"Oh is that all. O.K." " I was born in Japan, I have 2 brothers, a mom and dad, I'm emancipated if that helps." "Yes it does help. Thank you very much."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT MOMMY! HE HAS NO MORALES AND WILL DO HORRIBLE STUFF TO MY DAUGHTER! BE GONE HORRIBLE BEAST!"

"Who is this you are talkiing about." Said a voice as it turned dark and 10 degrees cooler. "Beelzenef and I would like to know."

Tamika screaming like a little girl babbling like the idiot he is was starting to annoy me very quickly. Man I wish that he would just shut the f*ck up and take some of the stuff people say to him like a man. Oh it would be so easy to shut him up. All that i would have to do is just point and. No I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything to these people for Haruhi. But one little thing wouldn't hurt.

"OW! That must have been the curse that he put on me. HELP ME MAMMA!"

(neko's P.O.V)

God I love to mess with that idiot, but I didn't do anything to him, and why do I sense my master?

Dear god no. I don't want to be hugged to death. I mean that it is nice but I don't want a bear hug. I just remembered that he could hear my thoughts. F*ck me.

"Oh neko is that how you think of me?" Said Roy. "No no no no. That is not what I think of you." He made a face that I couldn't hope to understand and did not wish to. "You know what that means right." "No." He smirked.

"BEAR HUG!" Why did he have to be like this. "I'm like this because I love you Neko" God kill me. "No he won't. As long as I don't have anything to say about it."

(Thrid person P.O.V)

While those to where oblivious to everything Haruhi was mending Tamika's cut. Which he had cut himself on when a guest was holding a butter knife. The girl survived the fangirls and Kyoya but we don't know if she will survive herself. May peace be with her. Amen.

"Haruhi please don't go next to that devil." Tamika said.

"Are you really that mad at someone who has just as much customers as you, so you tell people not hang around them just to satisfy your own ego." An annoyed Haruhi said.

"NO DAUGHTER I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! MOMMY PLEASE STOP HARUHI FROM SAYING MEAN THINGS TO ME!HARUHI, DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO YOU YESTERDAY!"

"What are you talking about now now Tamika."

You see do to _someone_ doing something **[You'll find out later who] **Haruhi lost her memory.

Tamika in statue form due to shock.

"Kyoya I'm going to go home now." "O.K." said Kyoya.

" Oi, Haruhi mind if I walk with you." Roy said.

Haruhi's heart beating a little bit faster.

"Sure." "Thanks." Roy said

-Time Skip-

As they neared Haruhi's house Haruhi turned to say that she was home, but found that Roy was climbing the stairs to her neibor's house. Roy paused to see why haruhi stopped. "Why did you stop?" Roy said. "My house is on the other side." Haruhi said. "Oh, I know it's just that I live here to, and I'm going to get something then go to your house for the welcoming party your dad... or mom is about to throw for me today."

"Wait slow down and start from the beginning. With, one when did you move here without me knowing, secound what welcoming party, and why haven't I heard of it, and thrid where did you sleep yesterday?" Haruhi questioned.

"To answer your questions in order ONE I moved here late at night when you were asleep. You probaly heard some cars outside and were annoyed. It didn't stay long because I don't have much stuff, TWO your dad was woken up and demanded a welcome party for me. He even woke the neibgors to have them come. THRID I slept at a friend's house.


End file.
